1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lounge chairs and more particularly pertains to a foldable lounge with combination headrest and backrest which may be adapted for providing a portable chaise longue with headrest adaptable to support a recumbent prone user's face in a downward position without the necessity of turning the head uncomfortably sideways whereby the user's neck and spine remain straight without pressing the face into a backrest, the headrest additionally including foldable armrests positionable to comfortably support the recumbent prone user's arms, the headrest also being adaptable for use as a conventional adjustable backrest for sitting and recumbent supine users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lounge chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, lounge chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a person in a sitting or recumbent position are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for supporting a person in a sitting or recumbent position in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,969 to Schroeder discloses an adjustable head rest for lounges that allows a person to lie on their stomach without the necessity of turning their head. The head rest is constructed of a frame that fits between the slats of an existing chaise lounge and is adjustable by moving the portion beneath the slats in toward or away from the lounge. The extended end of the frame has a head support in the form of a strap attached across the frame. The head support is mounted on an angle portion of the frame that provides a comfortable position to rest the forehead. The adjustable head rest described above is not a self-contained unit, having a disadvantage of requiring an already existing lounge for use. Also, the invention disclosed does not show a way to function with lounges having a woven fabric covering.
The prior art also discloses head rests as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,975 to Emery, a headrest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,781 to Howard, an adjustable headrest for sunbathers of U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,370 to Vancil, and a convertible seat having a foldaway headpiece described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,064 to Boussaroque. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a foldable lounge with combination headrest and backrest for providing a portable chaise longue with headrest adaptable to support a recumbent prone user's face in a downward position without the necessity of turning the head uncomfortably sideways whereby the user's neck and spine remain straight without pressing the face into a backrest. Furthermore, none of the prior art devices teach or suggest the use of foldable armrests positionable to comfortably support the recumbent prone user's arms or the headrest being adaptable for use as a conventional adjustable backrest for sitting and recumbent supine users.
In this respect, the foldable lounge with combination headrest and backrest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable chaise longue with headrest adaptable to support a recumbent prone user's face in a downward position without the necessity of turning the head uncomfortably sideways whereby the user's neck and spine remain straight without pressing the face into a backrest, the headrest additionally including foldable armrests positionable to comfortably support the recumbent prone user's arms, the headrest also being adaptable for use as a conventional adjustable backrest for sitting and recumbent supine users.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new foldable lounges with combination headrest and backrest which can be used for providing a portable chaise longue with headrest adaptable to support a recumbent prone user's face in a downward position without the necessity of turning the head uncomfortably sideways whereby the user's neck and spine remain straight without pressing the face into a backrest, the headrest additionally including foldable armrests positionable to comfortably support the recumbent prone user's arms, the headrest also being adaptable for use as a conventional adjustable backrest for sitting and recumbent supine users. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for supporting a person in a sitting or recumbent position. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.